1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch assembly for attaching the tongue of a trailer vehicle to a tow vehicle having a drawbar attached thereto. More particularly, it relates to a trailer hitch assembly for attaching the tongue of a trailer type mower to the drawbar of a tractor, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of trailer vehicle to which this invention is generally applicable are mowing devices of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,961 and 3,151,738. Mowing devices of the aforesaid type are conventionally attached to the drawworks of the tractor for pulling therebehind. Rotary cutting elements are usually connected to the power takeoff from the tractor. In operating such tractor and trailer mowers, the same must be driven over very rough and uneven terrain. Certain of the aforesaid trailer types may be comprised of three sections with one outboard wing section on each side, which wing sections may on occasion be raised to pass around obstacles or the like. In any event, situations arise where, through faulty operation of the mower trailer or because of the excessive inclination of the terrain over which the apparatus is being operated, the trailer mower has unexpectedly completely overturned. Heretofore, with conventional trailer hitches, the result of the trailer mower overturning often times caused the towing vehicle, i.e., the tractor, to overturn also, thereby endangering the life and safety of the operator of the tractor.